


"How long have you been standing there?".

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baker!Jack, M/M, prompt, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Jack runs the local bakery in town, and dosen't expect anyone to come in since it's so late. While he's cleaning up shop, he's dancing and singing to music and stops when a stranger sees him and.. 'Oh fuck he's hot'.





	"How long have you been standing there?".

It was nearly nine PM. That was the closing time for Jack's shop, perfectly named 'Little shop of destiny'. He sold a variety of sweets from muffins to toffee bars, lemon cakes, or whatever you had a sweet tooth for. If you craved it, Jack had it. 

The time was eight fifty and most people didn't come in at these last few minutes. Besides if he cleaned up now he could make it home in time to see the Star Wars marathon. 

He had slipped his headphones on, and made his way around the shop, tidying here and there, clearing off tables and putting up chairs. Throwing any left out dishes and silverware in the dishwasher so they'd be clean by morning. 

He got to sweeping and was caught up in the music as he danced around the shop, humming so himself here and there. "And she said, what're ya doin'? And I said dancing with yooouuu". 

He was startled by a tap on his shoulder, which sent him jumping nearly touching the ceiling as he moved about a foot back from his original position, dropping the broom while he was at it. 

His eyes went up and he was met with the sight of... oh god a hot guy. And had he seen him dancing? He must've or he wouldn't of tapped him. God just when he thought he'd been embarrassed enough by life, he gets-

"Excuse me? Sir?". The man says, and Jacks shakes his thoughts away, trying to let the tension from the scare leave his shoulders. 

"Um, yes? Sorry I got caught up in my thoughts". The man laughed. "It's not a big deal. I'm sorry it interrupt your performance though. You were really something".

Jacks face went pink. He turned to the counter to busy himself with something. "Sorry about that. Didn't think anyone would be by this late".

The man chuckled. "Yeah. My bad, but I heard from a friend this was the place to go for sweets and I had no idea you closed so early". 

Jack smiled. "It's literally no problem. What can I get you?".

The man looked up at the menu which hung on signs from the ceiling over the counter. "How about a chocolate muffin with whip cream?".

Jack snorted. "Really? Whip cream. Odd choice but the customers always right".

The man laughed. "Yeah. It's how my grandma made them so it's how I grew up eating them. If you don't have whip cream it's fine".

"Of course I have whip cream. This is a bakery". It was the mans turn to go slightly red. 

"Of course. My names Mark, by the way".

"Jack. What are you in town for Mark?". Jack asked, and god he loved how Mark's name melted off his tongue so perfectly like it should have been there it's whole life. 

"Visiting my friend from earlier. She makes YouTube videos and Im helping her out".

Jack nodded as if having a career as a YouTuber was a normal thing. "Interesting".

The two talked more until Mark's order was ready. "How much?".

"Four dollars and fifty cents. Plus a dollar for the whip cream".

Mark raised an eyebrow and laughed. Jack joined in. "Kidding kidding. Just the four fifty".

Mark handed Hack the money and waved as he left through the door, bell ringing on his way out. 

As Jack put the monry into the register he noticed a slip of paper in it. He pulled it out carefull. On the paper, in small red handwriting it read:

'716-345-3885. Call me! xoxo Mark!".' 

Jack grinned. 

He moved around the shop, dancing around to music again, not caring if anyone was watching".


End file.
